Knowing Destiny
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: Sailor Pluto is in love with him and he is in love with her, but she knows that it's not meant to be. My version on why she's go sad and everything.


Knowing Destiny  
  
A/N: Please don't flame me, but I guess if you really want to, then I can't stop you. Please r/r. This is my version on why Pluto's so sad, quiet, etc...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Pluto paced back and forth. Now was the time that she should do it. It wasn't his destiny to be with her, he belonged to someone else and as soon as he saw his true love... Pluto didn't want to think about it. He would leave her and her heart would be broken. She needed to let go of him now, before then. Before he saw his princess.  
  
"What's wrong?" A male voice asked her, startling her, making her jump slightly. "You look worried." Twisting her fingers around nervously, she nodded, not saying anything. "Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" His midnight blue eyes looked into her own, hypnotizing and mesmerizing her.  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" She asked, whispering so softly, not really meaning for him to hear, but also not minding when he did. Her regular happy grin was replaced by a soft sad smile and her normal playful attitude was replaced by seriousness. The man in front of her frowned, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Pluto was always happy and playful around others, because she was alone most of the time at the Time Gate. Whenever she was allowed to leave her position, she was always talking, playing jokes with the other princesses, happy to be there. That's what caught his attention, not the fact that she was beautiful, though she was with her long flowing dark hair and eyes, but the fact that she was so happy and fun. She was still beautiful, maybe even more so, yet her eyes held a deep sadness in them.  
  
He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, worried and afraid at what could make this girl as sad as she was. "It's ok." He reassured her, as he noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." He kissed her forehead and leaned down, gazing into her eyes, yet before anything could happen, she pulled away.  
  
"No!" Pluto cried, remembering destiny, turning her back to him. He wasn't her's, yet her princess'. In fact, she already knew that there was no one in her future. She already knew that she was destined to be alone. She already knew...  
  
Carefully looking over her shoulder, she saw him look at her with a mixture of hurt and confusion. There was so much that she wanted to say, she wanted to explain everything, but she couldn't. It was against what she had been told when she was first sent to the horrid place where she would remain for all eternity.  
  
"What's wrong? Just tell me." He begged.  
  
Suddenly feeling a chill, she rubbed her bare arms. He resisted the urge to walk over and take her into his arms, resisted the urge to hold her, and waited for her to say something. "Destiny is not on our side." She told him, making him confused more than he already was. Noticing the blank look on his face, she continued, trying to make it more clear. "It's not meant to be, you and me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, laughing nervously. She said nothing, but stared at him. "I don't care." He finally said, looking at her. Silence sat between the two. "I love you." He finally said. It sounded like he was begging, making Pluto even more upset that they couldn't ever be.  
  
"I love you, too. But we can't. And I know you know that." She told him, forcing a smile that never reached her eyes.  
  
They were both unhappy about what was happening, yet Pluto knew what was to be and he understood, as much as they didn't want to. He walked to where he came with his key and paused. Turning around he took one last look at Pluto. "I wont be back." He told her, and she nodded understandingly. "But I want you to know," His blue eyes started watering. "I do love you." That was that and he left.  
  
After he was gone, Pluto broke down and started crying. She knew that there would be no more smiles left in her, no more happiness, even if she wanted there to be. The love of her life was now gone because of destiny, because there wasn't room for her in his. Even if she didn't want it to be, it was for the best.   
  
Pluto tried her best to avoid people, so she wouldn't have to do anything similar to what she did, though nothing could hurt her more than that. She tired to act happy around people, when she had to see them, but would always fail and remain sad and mysterious, leaving them to wonder what happened to the once happy girl.   
  
One day her Princess came to the time gate to visit her. "Pluto!" She called.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" She asked, wondering why she was there. The Princess never came to visit her, even though they were good friends. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, no." She grinned. "But I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm in love."   
  
Pluto knew exactly what she was talking about. "And what is his name?" She smiled, truly smiling, one of few times that would come in the future, leaning on her staff, already knowing the answer. Now Endymion would be happy. 


End file.
